joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Dr. Hiluluk
(fully called Doctor Hiluluk) is dangerous terroristic drug dealer that has commited million of murders with the help of his DANGEROUS drugs. Though he was caught, it was rumored that he was in jail which was wrong. He was just hiding so no one could find out about him and he has killed the police who tried to arrest him and then the rumor is now myth that was busted.M Y T H B U S T E D! '''Hiluluk is professional at drug making that even careful people might get attacked by them. He also doesn't believe in science. Powers and Stats '''Tier: Drug Tier Name: Hiluluk/Dr. Hiluluk Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: Not confirmed Classification: '''God of the Drugs '''Powers and Abilities: Can deny the science, check standard equipments. Destructive Capacity: Is good but not that bad Lifting Strength: OK Striking Strength: Pretty weak Speed: As much as he wants to be with help of his SUPER drugs Stamina: Not that big Range: Not that high Intelligence: Unknown Durability: Not that good Standard Equipment: Drug Power: When this drug is used, Hiluluk drains opponent's power Super Drug: HIluluk's speed becomes higher and higher in seconds. Omni Drug: Hiluluk needs to use all drugs first before using this attack. When Hiluluk uses this drug, everyone's existence is gone, whole humanity and world together with all planets are DOOMED. Black Hole Drug: Drug that summons Black Hole. This drug can be used twice to make Black Hole stronger and bigger as much as Hiluluk wants. Terroristic Attack: Hiluluk teleports and explodes his opponent. No one can survive this attack because, it's death. Unless if immortal. SUPER Drug: Different from "Super Drug". It's just that SUPER is full caps. This drug steals opponent's speed and doubles Hiluluk's speed making him fast way too much. Weaknesses: People who say NO to drugs Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' -Terroristic Cannon Gun (Hiluluk fires his cannon gun that makes huge explosion) -Terroristic Kick (Hiluluk kicks opponent with leg that explodes him) Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Backstory As a child, Hiluluk was obsessed with drugs not knowing he was because he thought it was something else. Everyone called him and it really hurt his feelings until he realized that he really was obsessed with drugs. He was shocked for this and he got a new quest from Doctor Kureha. The quest was to help to find a medicine that will restore his ation and drug obsession. He found the medicine but it didn't work. When he grew up, he planned to kill Chopper but Chopper punched him hardly and then started fighting to make him stop being and obsessed with drugs. Although Chopper did won, Hiluluk got killed thus making him no longer and obsessed with drugs because of his death. However, he got back more powerful and more and he started using drugs trying to be unstoppable. Due to his ation and drug obsession, Hiluluk was everyone's enemy but he has mostly hatred for Chopper and they would always try to kill each other even though in last battle Chopper beat the shit out of Hiluluk. After Hiluluk returns, he is looking for Chopper just so he could kill him using his drugs but, if he becomes and successful and kills him (which he probably won't never do due to being so weak against Chopper), he will keep on and then start killing Straw Hats and then try to burn their dead bodies but he remains unsuccessful forever though he is powerful against some opponents. Dr. Hiluluk traps Chopper in his base forcing him to watch 3G1H fully but after that he decides to fight him again thinking that he is weaker after being afraid from watching 3G1H but he still gets defeated because Chopper is way too powerful Category:Drug Users Category:Drug Dealer Category:Dangerous Category:Terrorist Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Doctor Category:Drug Tier Category:Drugs